SDBTA The Rebuild (ENG)
by Thou Kanshie
Summary: This is the remastered version of the last two arcs of SDBTA.


S uper Dragon Ball TA

Fifth Evangelium: Resurrection

After defeating the only Mantrax, the Neo-Z warriors gathered the Dragon balls to revive Licca and Haruna in Kami's temple, less than a year later. There, a stranger secretly met Genge, descendant of Dende, and told him that a grave danger loomed, and asked to restrain from using the Dragon Balls. When Genge was out to stop them after Shenron revived Licca, a being of mysterious nature called Mohammed, asked Shenron to open a portal to an alternate reality. He immediately dropped the Meryah, a stone that sent them to the reality of the Evangelion's Earth, a world that has suffered the 3rd. and 4th. Impact. Our heroes had no idea where they were. Mohammed, claimed that humanity would doom as the price for their sins, then another identical Mohammed joined him, completing himself. Once at his 100%, he became unstable, as he revealed that the Third Day, everyone would pay for negligence in their sins. He mostly disintegrated, what remained rose to Heavens. They witnessed a giant beast, which fought the Evangelions Mark 02 and 08. It was an artificial angel of Seele "Nemesis". This was able to move through the space between dimensions, taking the advantage in battle. The AAA Wunder, Wille, commanded by Misato Katsuragi, called for more support and resources to finish it. Everyone on the ship was dumbfounded, having no idea of how to defeat him. Then Goku appeared, turned SSJ7 and blasted him with a Kamehameha, defeating him. Immediately the Archdemon Samael, secretly approached and took over the Angel, becoming more powerful. All the Neo-Z fighters fought with him, without causing damage, until Goku used a Super Dragon fist, to which Samael countered using his deadliest technique. Both have caused incredible damage yet survived. Samael withdrew, and the Angel was destroyed. The Z fighters were surrounded by the troops of Wille; Goku explained their situation regarding their arrival and Mohammed, they quickly explained that they came from a reality different to theirs. Misato and Ritsuko Akagi explained all about the Angels, the Evangelions, the First and Second impact, EVA's pilots, humanity's history, the Third impact, Gendo Ikari, Seele, the Human Instrumentality Project, as well as 4th impact. Goku understood that they had two days to prepare for the battle. The Neo-Z warriors met the pilots of the Evangelions: Asuka Langley Shikinami and Mari Makinami, and the crew of the AAA Wunder. On the third day appeared 8 False Prophets, led by Ryon, damnation incarnate. Our heroes fought with them at the Moon, on an abandoned base of Seele. False Prophets had the advantage, until the spirit of Rei Ayanami came from Heaven and destroyed the False Prophet King Kai Basilisk. This one had his own planet, Io; due to his death, Io came slowly on a collision course to Earth to consume it. Another False Prophet, Samoth, used the technique of the Testament of Evil, which began to destroy and devour our heroes, luckily Rei Ayanami transported everyone to Earth saving them. The battle continued. Shinji Ikari was helped by the nurse Michaela to meddle in the Eva Mark-13 without authorization. Shinji Ikari came at full speed to help them to the surprise of many. As the battle coursed, the power of the Evangelion was increasing fast. The False Prophets were succumbing Shinji and began to destroy the EVA's LCL link, and torturing him. Having suffered enough from his miserable past, Shinji became SSJ and its Super EVA. Unexplained it was.

Goku even so, took the energy of the various powers of SSJ including Shinji. With confidence, Goku showed Ryon a power that he used over a century ago to fight with a God of destruction: the Super-Saiyan God, extremely different and much more powerful than before. He easily destroyed Ryon, forcing the other 6 False Prophets to retire. This transformation could not be easily used again, thus Goku should wait a little longer. Still, despite being victorious, Ritsuko and Misato apprehended and locked Michaela up in a prison cell as they did Shinji for his disobedience.

Michaela was responsible for injecting substances to pilots that would facilitate the 14 year-aborted aging due to the "Curse of LCL", as well as reflex stimulators, but Michaela secretly injected them also Saiyan genes. Therefore, all pilots could turn into SSJ, and provide power to their EVA. Despite the problems, pilots were allowed to have his powers as long as they learned to control them. Goku offered to teach the Fusion Dance as well to Asuka and Mari. The False Prophets returned stronger than before. The Neo-Z Fighters could not win despite giving it all. Only the Super Eva-13 could fight with them. Eventually one of them, Sepultura, tortured Asuka and forced her to transform into SSJ driving out her anger, and her Super Evangelion Eva Mark 02. She then had the advantage and enough power to destroy him. After that the Super Eva-13 easily defeated Samoth, who tried all his techniques (Humiliation, Price of sin, Samoth's Zone) all being useless. Shinji spitefully destroyed the brutal demon Samoth.

Half of the False Prophets were destroyed, and their particles were taken to Heaven to assure the return of an archangel from Abyss to Earth: Abaddon, conveying the price of discarding 3 angels' descent from Heaven seeking refuge. The Neo-Z fighters believed that they were winning, but then Ryon returned. To his surprise, he had been revived by the devil himself, making him think that he could be the chosen one to execute the Unholy Instrumentality Diabolosis. Being stronger, he tried to destroy the Earth with most of the Galaxy, but Goku spent much of his Ki to vanish the attack. The False prophets began to gain the upper hand; Ryon launched a Satsu Hame Ha that Goku could not evade. Wounded, he began to make a Universal Spirit bomb, including the dEVAstated post-apocalyptic Earth's energy. To distract the False Prophets, EVAs 02 and 08 fused, creating the Eva-Mark-10. The feedback from the LCL allowed Asuka and Mari to go SSJ. A functional Evangelion lasts an average time of 5 minutes. But with the fusion they would last 25 minutes at most, due to the volatility of the Evangelions. Even so, during almost half an hour, the False Prophets endured until the EVAs were separated. It did not matter because Goku had already gathered enough energy to then. He launched the spirit bomb and destroyed the remaining 5 False Prophets. Lucifer, frustrated, began destroying his own body to resurrect Ryon once more. The Neo-Z fighters returned thought they had won until Ryon resurrected. Even more powerful than ever, he killed and most of our heroes, except for Sailor Moon, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Pikoro. Ryon acquired the Serpent's Light, which is a mirror that reverses the goodness to evil as well as the evil to goodness, and is a military symbol of the Angelic War, between God and Lucifer. The False Prophet then sought out Heaven's lost angels, found them and killed them; the rest of our heroes found out and went to stop him; they could do nothing and withdrew injured.

With the angels' insides, he created the Abyss' hole Yosef. 2 of 3 elements needed to begin Diabolosis were now in his possession. Michaela revealed herself to be Archangel Micaela much to Goku's surprise, as she's also Sailor Sigma from their past adventures. She and Goku joined forces to stop Diabolosis, the Dragon Balls were not used nor could be, and there was no exit from this reality. The only option was to fight. Goku, still full of frustration and agony, was not going to surrender, let alone now...

TO BE CONTINUED.

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Apocalypse & Armageddon: part 1

While Goku, the Evangelions and others of our heroes were preparing to stop Ryon from completing Diabolosis, the Sailor Scouts received a call for help from Zeus, from Mount Olympus, which came immediately. Most of the gang found the portal that led them to a hollow world between spaces, they looked for the place of origin of the distress. Goku and the Evangelions met with Ryon, and began fighting. Most could not stand up to him, as he absorbed the energy of their minions' specters made Ryon stronger. Only Goku on SSJG and Micaela could be able to beat him. Meanwhile, Gendo Ikari from NERV sent the mass production EVAs series to stop Ryon from executing his plan and instead begin Human Instrumentality, causing a huge surprise to everyone. Even so, the EVAs continued fighting until Rei Ayanami came from Heaven piloting Eva-00. She tried to stop Ryon, but he held caught some energy of his attack, as well as Goku's in an attempt to stop Rei from risking her soul. With both powers, the entity The Suicide was born; and it began passing through Serpent Light, into Yosef, the abysmal hole. Several times he tried this while EVAs interrupted him and destroyed all the Mass Production EVAs of Gendo. Ryon executed the Morbid Bloody Crucifix on Micaela, but she survived. After a while, Ryon clashed with our heroes opening portals to other dimensions. Ryon in an instant send all opponents flying with a huge blast wave, sending Vegeta through a portal to the same place where were the Sailors Scouts, Sonic, Mario, and others. Ryon then destroyed one of the EVAs, Mark 07 Velvet. Its pilot, Sumira Nagare, ejected her Entry Plug, which fell in the other Entry Plug spot of Eva-13. She and Shinji continued attacking a Ryon that absorbed Velvet, empowering himself and transformed. Gendo and Misato were giving orders to Shinji simultaneously, both ignored by him. Ryon stopped EVAs 08 and 02 from fusing, seriously hurting the pilots. Shinji wanted to save them but Misato ordered him to stop to execute Diabolosis Ryon. The dilemma of Shinji intensified when several more of our heroes were massacred by Ryon, forcing him to awaken a vengeful evil within. Shinji's Entry Plug separated Nagare's from the rest of the Eva-13 to sprout another monolith consumed by the wave of genocidal, malicious, energy known as Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi. Shinji, now a demon, attacked Ryon, friend and foe yet EVA-02 was still standing. With the last of his power, she combined the power of the Beast Mode with the SSj, and applied her deadliest technique, Demi-God's Deity Slaying Granade on Eva-13 and Shin Ryon, without success. Ryon submitted to Asuka to mental torture and nearly broke the EVA's neck with a single blow with her guard down. Shinji, having lost self-control, unleashed all of his energy, destroying the False Prophets' specters, The Suicide, the Serpent's Light, and engulfing and seriously damaging everyone, but at the same time, aborting Diabolosis. When everyone regained consciousness, Micaela told Goku that Shinji was consumed by the Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi, event that was secretly caused by Abaddon. Meanwhile, the gods of Olympus revealed the history of their ancestors, the Titans and Giants, the Great Titan War and the Great Giant War, Kratos, Pandora's box to the Sailor Scouts, as well as the fact that the Sailors Scouts hailed from several generations back as privileged disciples of the gods themselves, with the exception of Sailor Saturn and Uranus (their teachers being Saturn and Uranus from the beginning of time after both became enemies over their mentors' betrayal). Mount Olympus was only a shallow realm of the true Kingdom, Greece was a screening called Hellade, a world caught between Multiversal realities' spaces. Kratos opened Pandora's Box to free the Chaos that would consume Olympus, but Zeus annihilated it in his last breath of life. All died, even Kratos along with Greece and Mount Olympus. The continuity of everything was reset in this realm without substance. Then our heroes felt the presence of someone. They were near the origin of such power, who turned out to be Kratos, dead and revived after more than 2000 years. No one could beat him, not even Vegeta, who appeared. He used the True Final Flash, Colossal Bang Attack, and Ultra Galick Gun, without success. Kratos defeated him and departed. The Titans and Giants were released from Tartarus as a result of Chaos' tampering, and came to Mount Olympus. The Sailors defended it on time. Goku left Evangelion's world, disgusted by that hopeless world in ruins, and came to defend Olympus along with the others. For a long time our heroes, gods and the Titans were evenly contested. But our heroes lost the edge due to Cronos, leader of the Titans and his incredible power of manipulation of time. Meanwhile, Kratos on his way to the Temple of Pandora, abandoned by Cronos, was found by the Giants and their evil leader, Porphyrion. He began a deadly duel between Kratos and the Giants, who attacked at the same time.

T he fight escalated to colossal proportions. Once our heroes survived their violent defeat, they felt the various powers clash in that battle. Zeus noticed that all the gods came except Hades, and told Goku, Pikoro, Gohan, Vegeta and others who seek him in his realm, Hades. For they had to go to the river Styx, where there are the souls of the dead, and they were transported to Hades with the help of the Ferryman Charon, while others would go to the prison of Hephaestus, in Hades, Zeus needed the flame of Olympus, but did not sense it near the box of Pandora nor in any place of the temple and assumed Hephaestus kept it in his prison. While in the Evangelion universe, the Apocalypse had begun; the pergamin of God's first 4 seals, were removed, thus being born the apocalyptic horsemen and their disasters: famine, war, pestilence, and death. These put the pilots of the EVAs stamps with the number 999. The fifth seal would be removed, but mysterious beings arrived there by a portal from the Nega reality. The strongest, Shion, caused Chaos on her own account. Lucifer sent all the demons to fight her and her hordes of dangerous beings. The militia that was left in the world was not enough to defend themselves. Meanwhile, Goku was sent to Hades by the three Judges, only to find out that Hades betrayed the gods of Olympus and merged with death, servant of Lucifer, being stronger than ever. Goku and the others defended themselves, but Goku heard calls for help from Evangelion's Earth. Goku was back to help the people of the AAA Wunder, dying with the massive demonic invasion, and fought with Shion and then with GNY Eva-13. Goku tried to reason with Shinji inside the corrupted EVA, but he only sought revenge and power. It blew what remained of NERV, killing Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari leaving invalid in a terminal state. He then destroyed the AAA Wunder, killing most of the people including Ritsuko and hurting Misato. The EVAs, especially Eva 02, suffered his bloody rage. All those who knew him tried to reason with him, without success. He was unstoppable. Even Ryon and Samael had difficulty with it. Shion inserted in the Eva-13 her power, Nega God Devil Power, destroying it and Shinji from the inside. Goku constantly transported to both worlds across multiverses trying to answer several calls from both places. Tired, he was brutally beaten by Hades together with their friends. Weak, he returned to the world of Evangelion, where he lost consciousness; He had a vision of Beerus, encouraging him to continue fighting, saying that only the gods can destroy and create, not demons. Goku came to acquire a new transformation by waking up. With the power of Super Saiyan God and latent Gyakusatsu No Yorokobi, he used a little of both to absorb Nega God Devil Power of Eva-13, becoming Devil Goku, at the same time saving Shinji. He and Shion fought unceasingly to the same level, until Goku's power unfortunately ran out of time. Ryon used a technique to kill half of all people in the galaxy, the Deicide's Corrupt Castration. Goku tried to cover the Earth with a barrier to save the people there, but saw trillions of lifeforms dying outside the barrier. Frustrated and defeated, he left Shion, who left disappointed since she could not find a rival to her power, or someone who could kill her, as well as Ryon and his demons, who left taking Eva-13 to Hell. Hephaestus, meanwhile, defeated the gods. Having avenged his own disgrace of being exiled for his crime of trying to unleash Pandora, he gave them the flames of Olympus, pleased with the pain and humiliation suppled to his enemies and distrust that festered between the Sailors and Zeus. They planned to go to Mount Pandora, where would Titans, Giants arrive and later so would Kratos. Goku returned to where his friends and the Olympus Gods. They left the House of Hades. Once out of Hades, Goku informed all the gods of Hades' betrayal. After the disaster in the world of the Evangelion, the fifth and sixth seals were removed, causing the dead to return to life, as well as a series of natural disasters. Meanwhile, the Olympian Gods recovered from their last battle, as well as Goku and his friends, who began rushing to mount Pandora, where the Olympians ran again into the Titans and Giants, and Kratos, pursued by the latter. The battle begins and continues while the last seal is removed in the Evangelion universe's world. It sounds like the 1st trumpet in the sky was played... and hail, fire and blood all start falling.

To be continued...

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Apocalypse & Armageddon: Part 2

The planet Io, was about to collide with Earth, but was destroyed by the angels, saving the Earth and continuing with the Apocalypse cleansing. The battle between our heroes, the Sailors, the gods of Olympus, Kratos, the Titans and Giants continues, close to the mountain where the temple contains Pandora's Box, the mount Pandora, abandoned by Cronos, who has joined the fight. All our heroes including Goku in his form of Nega Devil God are fighting each of the Titans, preventing from one side to another passage where Pandora's Box lies. While in the universe where the world of Evangelion belongs, continues the judgement of the Apocalypse, the survivors of Wille, receive help from the angels of Heaven who rebuilt his ship AAA Wunder. Asuka survived the assault and prepares to pilot the Eva-02 with rebuilt parts, looking for revenge on Shinji, who had become a demon. The battle at Olympus continues until it reaches Pandora, the biggest threat that everyone prevents from opening the damned box. Zeus felt his presence and the other gods and the Sailors forced to retire to return with a strategy. Meanwhile, Goku was fighting with Chronos, and his powers including manipulation of time, were almost equal, but Goku finally managed to overcome them in power and gradually brutally injured the Titan. Meanwhile, Kratos easily dominated the fight facing the Giants, wounding them brutally. Shion, returned from the abhorrent Nega Reality feeling Goku's Ki in Helade. She and Goku waged everything an epic battle, across the dimensions. Shion was close to swiftly crushing Goku after sending him on a distant planet, that she set to collide with another planet, along with moons, satellites, stars and asteroids, and other planets. All of that colossal weight added to telekinetic boosting force Shion displayed, that piled the planet where Goku was with other planets on its back. She was about to crush him, but Goku released himself by breaking free at the price of the billions of deaths on all those worlds. Goku, went into an outburst of rage and he fought with anger and more brutality. He fatally wounded Shion, who only bore the pain. The 2nd. Trumpet sounded in the world of Evangelion, in the seas fell large masses of rock and minerals. Shinji aboard Eva - 13 corrupt escaped hell and Lucifer's control. His father was in a terminal state due to his wounds; he had a visit from the Commander Misato Katsuragi; she with no doubt expressed her hatred and resentment by ruining the world through the actions and contributions of Shinji. Gendo Ikari died, and was denied his pass to Heaven. He descended to the depths of hell, where he would be tortured for collaborating with Seele towards the creation of a false God, as well as causing the 3rd. And 4th. Impact. Shinji, before heading out to the surface, found his father being tortured intensively. Responsible for handling their actions that prompted humanity's end, the tragedy of Asuka, the 3rd. And 4th. Impact, the death of Kaworu, and being father who never showed him any affection but a cold and dry treatment, has swapped roles as he was the victim now at the mercy of someone else; the now inhuman demonic Shinji laughed cruelly. His father's pleas for forgiveness fell on deaf ears. Shinji's Eva -13 surfaces to consummate his exception of revenge against the rest of the people who treated him like a criminal, assuming the role of Punisher and Annihilator of the decaying human civilization. On the surface, Seele sends more Mass Production EVAs to stop Shinji, without success. Legions of demons soon came out to massacre the people that survived the Apocalypse so far; Mari on the now repaired EVA-08 as well as Asuka in Eva-02, fight with these hordes with the remnants of the armies around the world as any way they can support, until the cometh of Shinji Ikari. The 7 Seele's members discussed the difficult situation that has hindered their Human instrumentality plans, until the same Lucifer takes over his audience, gutting and wiped out the 7 leaders. Lucifer now has more power and the key of Nebuchadnezzar in his possession. Meanwhile, the Third and Fourth trumpet are sounded. The star wormwood fell and polluted the seas; the Sun, the stars, the sky lost a bit of their luster. Shinji massacred the MP EVAs, and the EVAs 00, 08 and 02, the latter of which suffered all his wrath. Zeus while, helped the Sailors to formulate a plan starting with resurrect all the Sailors at the expense of stealing the lives of twelve of Olympus' bloodthirstiest and most ruthless champions, with the excuse that they had murdered thousands of innocent people, making the Sailors criticize Zeus' methods as well as their purposes. The gods, were not so benevolent following the will of their King, and had abandoned loyal, manipulating the fate of several, notably Kratos. Their Alliance was about to break. They returned to the battle, and caught the attention of Pandora. Meanwhile, Shion in serious peril due to Goku's vicious beatdown, revealed her origins at his request, saying that she was once a mortal who took the wrong route to get to the paradise of the Titans during the Sailor Wars, believing she would more quickly reach the shelter. That route led to the minuscule growing Nega reality, where time and space meant nothing, no elements, nothing made logic nor sense. Weeks for all outside the Nega Reality passed, as she and her Friends spiraled down into madness, they were haunted and tortured by the abnormal residents. T he God of Victory, Jaeger, saved them and told them a mortal with might that compared to the gods' might in all dimensions would face a frustrating dilemma that would lead him to become the Anti-God, destroyer of so much evil as well as good in all forms. Shion believed that to be Goku; She would be ridden of her madness and cursed existence and rest her soul if this entity known only as Torakka'ot, killed her to grant her death wish. Goku denied it, said that it had nothing to do with him, until Pandora intervened, dishonorably destroying Shion, who laughed maniacally because her wish was fulfilled. He continued the fight between Goku and Pandora, the gods, the Titans and Giants and Kratos. In the process, Pandora destroyed Sailor Mercury along with Hermes. Goku used the Super Dragon Fist to stall Pandora, giving more time for others to go to the Chamber of Olympus, where was Pandora's Box. On the way, Sailor Galaxy, now good, reveals to Sailor Moon that the Light of Hope left the body of Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon from the last time it ever manifested and was inserted by Athena in Pandora's box along with the power of the gods as a measure to save the universe in case that the box was opened. Along with the Light of Victory granted by Sailor Sigma y Sailor Gaia, Sailor Moon would become Sailor Cosmos and could eradicate all Chaos in existence should it awaken. Sailor Moon understood that it was the only option for most ironic to go, opening the box to receive these powers and helped Kratos, who thought open only to destroy the nefarious Olympus. All on their own were where the box. Meanwhile, Shinji in the Eva-13, beat the fusion of Super EVAs 08 and 02, and began to brutally destroy the Super Eva 02 even in Beast mode. Partially mutilated, Eva-02 was about to be annihilated, but Mari intervened only to be wiped out along with the Eva-08 by Eva-13's Jigoku no Satsu Hame Ha along with a big portion of the universe. Asuka expressed her true feelings for Shinji and how she felt he was the only person who could be trusted, and how she lamented he became evil, feeling guilt. The angels foresaw her fate in an Apocryphal book they carried within; Shinji slightly showed pity and destroyed Asuka, sending her soul to Hell just so the Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi would awaken shattering her damaged psyche as she wakes up, stripped of all sanity's features and surging more as a female demon warmonger than a tormented human. They sound the 5th. Trumpet, and Abaddon opens the doors of the abyss where they exit the giant Scorpions whose bites don't kill sinners, but do produce an eternal and unbearable pain. Shinji went on to destroy the rest of the Multiverse. The Archangel communicates to Goku to take all their friends and original Z warriors to heaven without mentioning the name, because the devil heard his telepathic conversation and didn't want him to know. Goku agreed. Between the efforts of the angels and the Supreme Kaiosama, all of them were refugees in Heaven's highest circles, in a hidden position. Vegeta after fighting was sent to where Christ to be train in order to reach, after meditation and dispense with his pride, his own powers surpassing all SSJ God forms. Vegeta accepted and started training. The Devil by intuition knew where Goku friends were gone and went to invade Heaven with all his army, earlier than predicted. While the Titans and Giants are fighting on the outskirts of the Chamber of Olympus, and Pandora is delayed by the attack of Goku, Goku meets Zeus, Sailor Moon and Kratos. Zeus, knowing that Sailor Moon now helps Kratos, sends Goku to fight in SSJ Dios with its maximum power with Kratos. It gives an epic battle where Goku takes the advantage, until Kratos used the wrath of the Titans in all its power, surpassing Goku. Goku reveals that he only used 70%, he began using 100%, beating Kratos; When Zeus ordered Goku to finish him, disobeyed, giving him a seed of the hermit as well as eating one himself. Then Zeus fought against the two for a while. Upon entering the temple, threw the flashlight with the flame of Olympus to the box, covering it with that fire, gaining a short advantage. Sailor Saturn, Neptune and Uranus turned against the other Sailors, thinking that they had lost their minds, but then Pandora shrugged off the Dragon Fist and returned to the zone of conflict to open the box. She snatched the key from Sailor Moon that was given by Sailor Galaxy to open the box and dispelled the flames of Olympus. Despite all their efforts, no one could stop this event. She destroyed Sailor Jupiter, and slew Poseidon; between it and Kratos they annihilated all the Titans except for Gaia and Cronos, and Giants including malignant Porphyrion. Hades came to stop her, yet even his powers stemming from the Underworld and Death combined served and ended up being destroyed as the others, especially in his last moments when Lucifer asked him to death to terminate the contract with Hades, deactivating their powers. The invasion of Hell followed and despite not having destroyed the last descendant of humanity, several things have happened: Lucifer after a screening, persuaded Abaddon to betray God and to destroy all creation, replacing it with the evil of Lucifer, becoming the Beast. Vaguely convinced, he fell into the trap, when Lucifer awoke Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi, it descended to hell while Apollyon was slowly transformed into the beast and later, in the anti-Christ.

G oku friends disappeared, being captured and thus, Ryon, Samael considered their mission accomplished. They ordered the horde of demons to return to Hell with their prize. Goku, along with others, were desperately fighting to prevent that Pandora from opening the box. Goku was unexpectedly called by Miguel, saying that his friends are gone. With Instant Transmission he arrived at Heaven's hideout, only to realize that they had been abducted, despite being hidden and perfectly isolated from the invasion. Goku, in a fit of anger, suggested entering Hell and destroyed all the demons in each circle of this as SSJ God Beta to save his friends. Miguel had ordered him not to be, but it was in vain. Goku was anyway and easily ended with all the beasts of hell; this was only part of the master plan of Lucifer corrupting Goku and awaken the Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi within him to fulfill the dark prophecy. Heaven sounded the 6th. Trumpet, and armies of locusts and Demonic angels assembling chimeras hunted sinners that still lived. Then the 7th and last trumpet was sounded, to warn of oncoming storms and earthquakes. Pandora, meanwhile, opens the box, releasing all the evil in the universe, feeding on all the power of the highest reincarnation of chaos, Sailor Chaos. The universe is slowly consumed completely, and Sailor Moon, Kratos dragged others in a void of darkness and pandemonium. A mysterious entity guides the two to what seems to be the empty case; they open it again within the illusion, from where emerges the soul of Sailor Gaia, and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, with the Light of Victory and the Light of Hope respectively. Micaela arrives and helps the others to escape all of the multi-vortex's destruction of Sailor Chaos. Sailor Moon awakens with both lights inside her, already transformed into Sailor Cosmos, determined to fight for all against Pandora, who possesses unimaginable powers. Cronos and Gaia witness her appearance before being disintegrated by the multi-vortex. Zeus, gravely wounded, desperate, seeks to kill Sailor Moon but Kratos traps him and beats him to death. The other gods and Sailors are on the verge of death. Goku arrives at Hell's circle of pride, where Ryon surprises him by forcing him to fight the corrupt souls of Gohan, Goten, Trunks and his old-time friends. Goku defeats them, but refuses to kill them, so Ryon eliminates them. Goku is stripped from his SSJ God powers and is dragged before the Devil; he is finally released from his Judeka Chains prison and begins the process towards fulfilling the prophecy that'd tamper the events of Revelation, and how the Saiyan embraces his fate: to be the Anti-God. To his horror, Goku realizes that if he prevails, like always, all mankind will praise Goku, causing conflict in other parts of the universe, as well as all the gloomy and dark events of human history in comparison with its reality, as a God, while he understands why He cannot manipulate the human will and will leave zealots to their free will, they'll be left to pursue Goku to their leisure for blasphemy and idolatry; he will get tired of running and will decide to defend himself, yet his pursuers will only be stopped by killing them; such an act would sabotage the utopia to be created after the Final judgement and will reset all; and trigger other of evil's origins; all they had fought for will be in vain. Goku has a Board in front of him that says Torakka'ot; this legend's letters unscramble into order with the Ki of Goku, displaying the name Kakarotto. Goku is tortured, losing the will to fight, as he learns of the cruel reality regarding God, mankind, good and evil. He surrenders and despair, agony and frustration, ends up becoming the Anti-God, ending the ceremony, as all that he fought would sooner or later, be laid to waste. Goku transforms into the 2nd. Destroyer and anti-God, Jigoku. Absolutely all his companions will witness this tragedy, as Hell's forces celebrates with their diabolical song reveling in how the tragic and demoralized hero becomes the worst threat of the Multiverse... This could be the end of all.

TO BE CONTINUED…

S uper Dragon Ball TA

Dystopian Miasma of God's Utopia

A dark outcome for the Multiverse follows Lucifer and his infinite hordes of demons as they plague and erase other planets, smothering them in darkness after taking over Earth. They figured out early how to cast wormholes leading them to the home of many champions, across the 12 universes. Danger reaches the former Gods of Destruction, being Beerus and Whis the first to fall, as the creator, former destroyer Champa and his successor in 6th Universe. Shinji Ikari's Eva-13, continues rampaging the Cosmos as well, annihilating demon allies and foes alike, While Asuka is corrupt to be reborn with the Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi within the Eva-02. Ji Goku, the Anti-God, stands next to Lucifer and unexpectedly beheads him. Lucifer puts himself back together and scoffs this act as mere accustoming for Ji Goku to his environment; he orders Ryon to take Ji Goku to a place where the False Prophet presents him two rows of demons, each row's demon holding a prisoner. One row of demons holds only Arab prisoners in ransom. Another row holds only Jewish prisoners. Ryon told Ji Goku to use his judgement and destroy first the prisoner row that he sees they have the blackest souls and reeking in sin. Ji Goku unhesitantly detects and eliminates the Islamist prisoners along with their jailors, for being zealots and terrorists. After reiterating that they could have done better to avoid sin, he destroys the Jews, also along with their captors. Then Ji Goku departs, coursing at shocking high speeds across the Evangelion universe and many others. Counselors have noticed that Shinji is also destroying several of their demon armies together with the planets that are being swarmed, and despite retaliation, Lucifer insisted that they'd best leave Shinji be, because he is creating destruction and sowing discord, just what the Devil wants. Meanwhile, the fight continues in the ruins of Olympus, with Sailor Moon having ascended to Sailor Cosmos and leading the charge against Pandora, who is still attacking despite being overmatched, yet still dominates the other Sailors. Pandora trapped the other Sailors sinking them into Her Vortex of fear, yet they have managed to briefly break free. Kratos had already destroyed Zeus, and all the Chaos and evil within left him to join Pandora, making her stronger. Sailor Pluto directly faced Pandora only to end up brutally eliminated. After Sailor Uranus would try to attack to Pandora, but with a kick she breaks her jaw and kills her brutally. Sailor Moon was the only one who could stop her. All the other Sailors would eventually die, and the fight would end up destroying everything that remained as collateral damage, even Kratos could not keep up with Pandora, so he and Sailor Moon decided to distract her and keep her occupied while they went to the Temple of the Fates where the Sisters of Fate would be to travel to the time Kratos came from: 1000 years in the future, yet it would only delay the destruction he witnessed before coming to the present, because still it would all be destroyed by the Anti-God. For that they had to distract Pandora or taunt her, for which eventually managed to make a diversion. Ji Goku travels several times faster than light, stopping by planets occupied by the demons of Lucifer, and destroys them all including the planets, and the few survivors of the civilizations. No matter to Lucifer, because he believes it helps his purpose to cause more destruction. One of the few who would be forgiven and left to their fate would be Whis, 7th Universe Creator's reincarnation, and Beerus together with his successor and current destroyer God of the 7th. Universe. Their universe is not the only one under attack. To the surprise of Beerus, Ji Goku was far more powerful than he recalled. Ji Goku berated him for his whims causing the destruction of many planets and solar systems along history and how he symbolized the magnificence and oppression of a god to a tee, as well as the protocols of the gods that even result in leaving the mortals that suffer without help, among many other features of the gods that Ji Goku despised. He left them and continued with the destruction of the rest of the universe along with the demons that plagued it. Then, Ryon appeared, with a huge horde of demons, who were rival to the divine trio. After defeating the demons, Ryon himself began to fight, being very powerful even for the former and actual Gods of Destruction, and Whis. In the end, Ryon made short work of Beerus, who launched a huge ball of energy, through which Ryon passed without taking damage, attacking the former destroyer God from behind, being very fast, pushing her down to his own attack while tearing his spine, destroying him. Then he attacked the God of destruction Tehem and Whis, and ended up massacring them too, retaining the ribs of Whis and intestinal tracts of the destroyer God, along with the spine of Beerus as trophies. The planet of the gods was destroyed, and soon the entire universe would be. More or less at the same time, the gods of the 6th. Universe would be destroyed along with the 6th Universe. Meanwhile, Asuka had been resurrected as a Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi as her Eva was a demon, just like Shinji, assuming a deranged personality. Misato, being one of the few survivors, had been desperate and lost a little of her sanity. S ailor Moon and the others had managed to stall Pandora and with all their great power trapped her between multiverses, so they went uninterrupted to the Temple of Fates. Two blood sacrifices were required in order to open the wings of the Phoenix that guarded the sisters' Grand Chamber. They managed to reach the port where the specter of Sailor Phoenix awaited, who was an old ally of Sailor Galaxy in the Sailors Wars. They had to bring the Phoenix by submerging its ashes in lava so the fire triggers the rebirth. The phoenix awakened and saddled up to the temple's top hall. To pass further they would break the horizon's wall by sounding in unison the giant bells with pictures of Zeus and Cronos, the former that the Sisters of Fate rang to deem the young Olympians at the Great Titan War. Then they met the Sisters. Sailor Moon requested access to the threads of time and fate, but to grant her access she had to beat Lahkesis and Atropos in a duel. Sailor Moon had the advantage until the duel was interrupted by the great quake caused by Pandora's coming, who had already freed herself and rampaged everything in her path. Kratos helped Sailor Moon beat the Sisters, who relinquished access to the main room. There was Clotho, who manipulated and cut the wires to decide who among the mortals, died. Before she finish turning the thread silver for them to prepare to travel back in time, Pandora warped and instantly pierced Clotho with a massive needle, and began leveling the entire temple. Before taking her chance to destroy our heroes, they crossed the portal in the nick of time and travelled to Hélade, 1000 years later, submitted to devastation. To win, they needed to open the Pandora's Box of this era that was somehow rebuilt, and have Sailor Cosmos absorb the Light of Victory and the new Light of Hope. The power of both would transcend all limits and would become immutably infinite unrestricted by time. The chamber of Olympus where he remains rusty box, to open it. This time, it only has both lights. All of the chaos that had already been released. Upon arrival, they were immediately confronted by Pandora, who did not allow them to open the box, torturing them. But then comes Ji Goku, who sensed the incarnation of evil that is Pandora, and destroyed her. At the expense of losing her life, she allowed the spirit of Chaos to consume her and thus reabsorbed all her power, assuming Chaos' ultimate incarnation, Sailor Chaos, completely eliminating Pandora. Kratos and Sailor Moon managed to open the box, and the divine power that sprang dispersed entering Sailor Moon and someone else. The final battle began. The armies of Heaven were preparing for the final battle in Harmageddon, as well as the forces of Hell. Ji Goku had returned from having destroyed too many planets as well as galaxies, gaining notice by Lucifer already. Lucifer had congratulated Ji Goku only to be ignored and scoffed by the Anti-God. The Devil continued praising Ji Goku as he continued ignoring him then challenging him. Eventually, Lucifer threatened to kill him, only to be challenged brazenly by the Anti-God. He tried to torture Ji Goku, but nothing of what he did hurt him. They began to fight, and Ji Goku had the advantage, fatally wounding Lucifer. Abaddon intervened, who Lucifer asked for help, only to be betrayed and crushed by his incredible power. Realizing this, Samael demanded an explanation. Ryon replied that the Anti-God was more powerful that Abaddon and Lucifer, so it was most likely that Lucifer could never control him, if he couldn't Abaddon. Lucifer's shortsightedness could not let him see that flaw in his plan and now he will be destroyed. Samael fights Ryon, but cannot keep up with the False Prophet that now surpassed him. Meanwhile, the corrupt EVA-02 meets the corrupted EVA-13, they show repudiation and hatred for each other and begin waging a violent and bloody battle; surprisingly they are even. After a time, Shinji manages to get the upper hand over Asuka. After their battle takes them to cross paths with Ryon and Samael, Ryon then leaves Samael wounded to his fate and leaves. Samael finds both Evangelions and fights them continuing the massacre. Ji Goku easily destroyed Lucifer, and to ensure that he stays dead for good, throws him at Lake Cocytus at the bottom of the last Circle of Hell, erasing him forever. Samael is disintegrated by Shinji and his great burst of power. Then Shinji and Asuka continue the violent struggle between Evangelions. It's a bloodbath where they bite, and gut each other. Despite Asuka being berserk and more savage, Shinji prevailed due to his brutality, cold-blooded belligerence and intellect. EVA-13 starts devouring the demonic EVA-02, killing Asuka again in the process. Shinji recovered from his wounds and continues with his brutality, finding Misato in his way. The Harmageddon battle begins, and Heaven and Hell clash while Ji Goku fights Abaddon in a duel between destroyers. It is a catastrophic fight that begins to crack the space-time continuum. Meanwhile, in the final battle between Heaven and Hell, various demons and Angels die at a time, the Archangel Micaela faces her arch-nemesis Ryon at full power, and ends up eliminating him with a Kamehameha. At the same time, Ji Goku starts to overpower Abaddon, and starts to give him a vicious beating. Ji Goku ends up beating Abaddon and ultimately destroys him. He aims to end the massacre nearby. All the evil in the universe had been eradicated. Only Hell's forces remained, losing the battle, and soon to be eradicated. Hell had frozen after the death of Lucifer, and soon would vanish. Ji Goku encountered Shinji Ikari and EVA-13. Like Ryon, Shinji knew that Ji Goku neutralized his soul cleansing it of the Gyakusatsu no Yorokobi, and therefore would turn against Lucifer and others. While Ji Goku's neutrality expanded throughout his spirit, Ryon, as a failsafe, absorbed great powers from the Unholy Trinity's structure while the Anti-God ceremony took place, despite Lucifer's death, Ryon used the essence the become the new Dragon, Devil y supreme ruler of Hell, therefore Ji Goku's ongrowing power would no longer depend on Lucifer as a source, but on Ryon, and Ji Goku spent enough time to eliminate all trace of residual evil, becoming a neutral being of infinite might, achieving the endless power of Nothingness, the most abundant source in all existence. They fought, and Ji Goku ended up eliminating the EVA-13 trampling both Shinji and Misato. All the demons had been exterminated, and the evil had been eliminated. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and the others were losing the fight against Sailor Chaos, all the Sailors fell one by one to Sailor Chaos who decided to consume them all at once, but Ji Goku would once again cross the border between multiverses, giving his power and helping Sailor Moon and Kratos break free, so Usagi absorbs the power of the Lights of Victory and Hope. Now that evil did not exist, it was the turn of Ji Goku to punish the forces of good for failing to eradicate evil in the universe before. If it was necessary, he would destroy this universe and many others, build a new one under the order, without harmony, without the existence of malignant beings or benign, and began attacking those who were his former friends. All were exterminated: Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Corrector Yui and company, Licca and company, all along with the chaos emeralds were destroyed. All was believed to be lost on Sailor Moon, Kratos was about to die, when Sailor Moon regained consciousness and began gathering energy for a Super Existential Spirit Bomb, all throughout time, and from all the universes, to destroy Sailor Chaos. Sailor Moon throws it at her, and while it destroys Sailor Chaos, Sailor Moon leaps in the midst of the explosion to save what was left of Pandora, who was not corrupt at all. The Spirit Bomb explodes, and while it doesn't destroy anything, it leaves Sailor Moon and the other survivors comatose and about to die. After that. Kratos wakes up, and is approached by Athena, who congratulates for having helped eradicated Chaos and tear down Olympus' oppressive regime. She asks him to return to her the power he took from the future box. Kratos responds, saying it was empty. What he didn't know, that Athena had noticed, was that he had siphoned part of the energy from the Future Lights of Hope and Victory. Athena managed to gather once both powers and locked them in the box after that time Kratos was about to open it. He asked that Kratos give back that energy, but Kratos would not allow that the world was rebuilt only to be in the rule of another God, and decided that humans would better be suited to forging their own destiny, and brazenly impaled himself with the blade of Olympus to release that power that would give rise to all the Sailors and reconstruct the world, and then the Multiverse, leaving Athena frustrated, who abandoned Kratos to his death. The Lights of victory and Hope had rebuilt Helade and saved humanity, allowing their civilization to follow its natural course in history. Soon Kratos found himself in the Elysium Gardens, where he reunited at last with his family including his brother Deimos. Kratos all the way from the Other World thanked Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, Jigoku was destroying, circle by circle, the Heavens, all angels died, as Jigoku made them atone for not attempting to save his soul while he went to Hell to rescue his friends, all responded that surely Dios planned to compensate for his tragedy as part of His master plan, even Michaela begged him to have faith. Vegeta had managed to perfectly master his power, surpassing SSJ God and acquired a divine transformation with the power of Heaven, SSJ God Infinity. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and the old Z fighters were still living dead who tried to attack Vegeta upon his descend, but he cleansed of the corruption and took them to the Heaven's last circle to have their souls restored before it is destroyed. Jigoku enters the last circle and faces Christ, easily defeating and destroying as atonement, for leaving humanity unsupervised, not stopping them from self-destruction and vulnerably succumbing to Hell's will in Apocalypse. Gohan and the others were safe from Ji Goku, who concentrated on destroying Vegeta to then destroy God Himself. Vegeta as SSJ God Infinity fought Ji Goku throughout countless all known universes. This time the fight between Goku and Vegeta, would determine the fate of the many universes. Ji Goku became Mugen Jigoku, with infinite power, like God. Vegeta asked what he would do with Sailor Moon since she had saved her universe. JI Goku said he would give them an opportunity of 1000 years. Vegeta knew he surely would lose the fight and then all hope would be lost, but God made a miracle happened that aided Vegeta to beat Ji Goku as he decided to have little faith again, letting Vegeta deal the finishing blow. As he fell, Vegeta caught him. The power of Nothingness slowly exited Goku's body, as he returned to his mortal state, yet began to die too. Goku was aware of what he was doing, and admitted he had lost all hope, but he deep down hoped for someone to stop him, and Vegeta with God's help, was the one. Goku for all things, wanted all beings to get his message, he asked Vegeta to continue his legacy as peace-keeper and congratulated him for saving all existence, and stated that he had enough and wanted someone to take his place, since all his friends depending on him to save the day always caused pressure, and even the most euphoric excitement of battle was not helping Goku to endure the increasing burden, even with all his power he would be crushed under its weight. Vegeta was the hero and would live to see the fruition of everyone's struggle. Vegeta, despite beings rivals, slowly saw him as a friend and even a mentor in humanity. Tearfully he said farewell to Goku, who faded, this time forever gone. All universes had been restored. Everything was enveloped in peace and harmony. Those who died would be resurrected to assume new roles. Sadly Goku would never come back. Yet his spirit would travel across all the Multiverse as particles, in peace, while Vegeta is the new protector. Thanks to God, the Neo-Z Warriors and the Dragon Balls too. Let this new upcoming utopia last… ¡forever! END


End file.
